Jealousy Games
by Jeiku
Summary: Tai is dating a girl who is only using him to get to another girl, but that’s okay because Tai is dating her to get to Matt. But Matt is with another guy named Rick, but what if he was only dating him to make Tai jealous?
1. Jealousy Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Matt would have an earring.

Title: Jealousy Games

Summary: Tai is dating a girl who is only using him to get to another girl, but that's okay because Tai is dating her to get to Matt. But Matt is with another guy named Rick, but what if he was only dating him to make Tai jealous?

I hope you'll enjoy this story.

It was Halloween and Matt wasn't particularly excited about it. For a full two months he had been planning this Halloween. He would 'come out of the closet' so to speak. He was going to dress in seductive clothing and announce to the whole school that he likes guys. He had decided to make it Halloween, so he could show them through his clothing. He couldn't handle having every girl that knew him want to date him and have no male attention. For as long as he could remember he was gay, ever since he had been almost molested by a friend of his. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, he looked in the mirror at his uniform. The usual, slightly tight gray pants, the black shoes, the stupid green shirt and white undershirt, how he hated this uniform. He was so glad that after this Halloween dance, they were going to change the rule, only on special occasions, do you wear uniform, unless you want to. He couldn't wait.

"Dad, I'm off!" He calls but then notices a note.

"Sorry Yama, but I had to leave early, I will most likely be home late, don't wait up for me. Oh and since it's a Friday, its okay with me if you want to spend the night somewhere, love dad." He sighed, ever since his dad had begun dating a woman, who he hated, he had changed. He no longer acted as if he loved him more than himself. He would be up earlier than usual to pick Cindy up, he would come home late, after dinner with Cindy. Before, his job had taken up enough of his time as it was, but now he hardly ever saw him, unless Cindy was busy. He sighed again and ripped the paper up, tears gathering in his eyes. Lately Tai had been busy too. He had a girlfriend now, Tina, and was captain of the soccer and football team. When he wasn't busy with school or sports, he was busy with Tina. He hated all this, that's why he was going to announce his sexuality this Halloween, so perhaps he could get a guy. However, it hurt that the one guy he had ever really loved was dating Tina. Sighing he was going through all of his friends' names, they were all so busy with their own lives he could have no one to spend the night with, no matter how much he wanted to do that. Oh well, he supposes, after all, after he comes out he'll be ignored like this for the rest of his life, he had better get used to it now. Finally he made it to his school. He walked not even halfway before he was pulled off to the side.

"Hey Yama!" He hears and sighs, so now he was going to be talked to huh?

"Hey Tai." He says and Tai blinks, having stopped and stared at him.

"Gee, why are you so down? I would have thought you would have enjoyed a surprise call to spend the night." Tai says and this time Matt blinks in confusion. Is that why his father said that? Should he?

"Unh…" He doesn't know what to say. Tai smiles and continues walking.

"Oh, so I guess your dad didn't tell you yet. He said it was okay if you came over and spent the night, since we haven't for a while." Matt smiled lightly, why not, it would be like old times.

"And Tina will be there too. You've hardly even met her well have you? She likes you a lot and wants to be friends with you." Matt's smile faded into a fake one, oh, so that's why he wanted him there, because she wanted him to be there. Oh well, he should bring someone too then. He snickered lightly.

"Oiy, Tai, can I bring someone as well, he won't cause any trouble." Matt smiles at Tai's confused face.

"Huh? Who? Do I know him?" He asks and Matt smiles.

"No, sorry you don't, he's a friend from a bar I visit frequently." He says, he mine as well start opening up now.

"Bar? Matt, you're too young to be going to bars aren't you?" He can see how confused Tai is right now. He almost chuckled.

"Sure I am, but does it stop other underage kids from going? Besides my band do regulars there." He states and Tai blinked over and over again, then scratched his head in confusion, by then they had gotten to the others, Kari, T.K. Sora and Davis.

"Hi guys, the others are coming soon too." Sora says and Tai is still confused.

"What's the matter Tai?" T.K. asks.

"Uh… wait… Matt, so you've met this guy at a bar? Are you sure it would be a good idea to bring him?" Tai asks and Matt hides a smirk.

"Well you'll have your girlfriend, why don't I bring my boyfriend." He says and they all fall anime style.

"Your…. What!" T.K. is the first to respond.

"Boyfriend, don't worry T.K., I don't care if dad finds out." He then states and they stare.  
"Your gay?" Davis asks and Matt notices how he looks at T.K., so he wasn't the only one with a crush. He smiles.

"And Davis, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." He smiles and Davis blushes lightly and nods as he walks with Matt over to the corner of the building. Just because he couldn't have his lover doesn't mean that he couldn't help another with their lover.

"Yea Matt?" He asks once they stop.

"So how long have you liked him?" Matt asks and Davis enflames.

"Huh? Who… like who?" He stutters out. Matt smirks even further.

"My brother, dork." He states and Davis enflames even more, his face was the color of a tomato. He chuckled, which made him blush even more.

"Tell you what. I'm going to set you up with him." Matt states and Davis smiles lightly.

"Huh? You are, really? But why?" He asks.

"Several reasons, one, I want my brother to be happy, two, just because I've experienced what it feels like to have the one you've fantasized about for years, slip out of your hands in a swift word. Three, just because I want something to do." Matt states and Davis smiles.

"So you do like Tai!" He smile and this time Matt enflames.

"Shut up, I have a boyfriend, or will have, a boyfriend now, so quit that." Matt glares at him and Davis frowns.

"What do you mean, will have?" He asks and Matt shrugs.

"A man at a bar I like to visit offered me love and I think I'll take him up on it. If Tai doesn't love me, than I'll love other men." Matt says, but Davis glares this time, he knew what he was doing.

"No, don't do it." Davis states and Matt glares.

"I will and you can't stop me. Even if it is for my body, at least I won't be a waiting virgin any longer." Matt states and Davis' eyes widens.

"You're a virgin?" He asks and Matt blushes lightly.

"Yes, alright, and no one can know about this talk, got it?" He asks threateningly and Davis sighs and nods. He sighs as they walk back.

"Alright, is everyone ready for that field trip to the digital world?" Izzy asks, they nod and they all begin walking up the empty stairs of the school. Tai and T.K. sharing a look, and Davis sending Matt a sympathetic look.

Matt smirked seeing his opportunity knocking to help his brother and Davis out. They were sitting together on a picnic blanket and the others were talking as well, but Davis was trying to get T.K.'s attention by giving Kari attention, which worked. Matt walked up and picked T.K. up, winking at Davis as he walked away with him. Davis stared confused and shocked, then noticed Tai glaring at him.

Matt pushed T.K. to the front of him.

"What's up Matt?" T.K. asks and Matt gives him a look.

"Spill it T.K., are you gay?" He asks and T.K. enflames, Matt smiles.

"Great, because I know a guy that likes you a lot." He states and T.K. glares at Matt.

"Don't bother hooking me up Matt, I know you've already taken the guy I want." T.K. says about to leave but Matt pushes him to the front of him again.

"I haven't taken any man T.K., because the man I want has been taken from me." Matt glares, his voice full of hurt and venom. T.K.'s eyes widen as he stares at the hurting and longing in Matt's eyes.

"Yama." He says his name.

"I agreed to help this guy because I know what its like to have your love slip through your hands. If I can't be happy than I want you to be. T.K., I will tell you who it is that I'm helping if you promise me not to hurt his feelings?" He looks to T.K. slightly pleading. T.K. nods, shocked at the turn of events. Matt smiles sadly.

"T.K., Davis is the most wonderful guy for you, he loves you more than anything in the world. All he wants is to get your attention by giving attention to the one he thinks you love, Kari. If you don't love him, than please tell him so he can go ahead and start looking for another." Matt states and T.K. gasps slightly and then smiles brightly. He latches around Matt.

"Oh Yama! Thank you so much, I love him so much!" T.K. smiles and then runs off. Matt smiles then leans against a tree, he wished so badly he had a smoke right then, he needed something to take his mind off happiness.

Everyone jumped in shock as T.K. came running out of the woods. At first Tai was going to comfort him because it looked almost as if he had been in a fight with Matt. But just as he was getting up he was surprised when T.K. jumped onto Davis, pressing his lips against his hard. He stared shocked, he was even more shocked when he saw Davis returning the kiss with passion and love. He blinked and looked up to see Matt staring at them, sadness and hate written in his eyes. What had happened? Matt then smiled as he remembered that he wanted his brother to be happy. But he couldn't get the memory of that guy kissing him forcefully out of his head. Tai walked up and looked next to him at Matt. Matt glanced to him, and then looked back to the two, who were now kissing madly.

"What happened?" Tai asks.

"Davis and T.K. deserved to be happy, they always have." Matt smiled and Tai smiled.

"I hope you're happy too." Tai states and Matt's smile fades away lightly and Tai frowns.

"Matt…" He drops his sentence off as Matt walks forward, away from him and to the guys in shock.

"Come on guys, we should all go and get ready for the dance." Sora then announces and they all nod and begin cleaning up. Tai is shocked to see Matt with dread on his face. He quickly ignores it. He didn't need him anymore, he had a boyfriend now and he himself had a girlfriend now. He sighed and hoped he could continue thinking that way through this day and night. After all he would be meeting the one Matt has chosen.


	2. The Dance

Jealousy Games:

Chapter two; The Dance

Matt sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The clock said he had only thirty minuets. He sighed, as he looked himself over. He had a skin tight, black shirt over his pail skin, the shirt showed his obvious lack of food, but it made him look more feminine but muscular. Then he had tight leather pants on that had only one leg, the other was tight fishnet. Then to top it all off he had girl leather boots. His brother, Tai and Davis should be picking him up soon. Tina would be with them. His hair had died black streaks. He was wearing slight eyeliner and red mascara, he had black lipstick, but light, so it barely showed. He had some red glitter over his face and in his hair. He had a devil tail connected to his pants and a red belt that held it there. His hair had two devil ears on it, and he had a red gem on his forehead. After looking at himself he walked to where he had his red glittering pitchfork, matching the tail and ears. Finally he heard a honk and smirked as he could imagine Tai's reaction, that is if he was gay and if he were his boyfriend, he would enjoy it. But… he had already called 'Rick', he was going to meet him at the dance and he would kiss him in front of everyone to show he was gay. He hated using him like that, but hey, he was going to use him for sex, which he didn't think he would offer him. He made sure to lock the door and gave the three in the car a good view of his butt. When Matt turned around he smiled, seductively to them. T.K. gaped in shock and almost drooled, if he hadn't been his brother. Davis stared, but with his mouth in a slight smile. Tina, who was the other in the car, did drool. Matt then noticed that Tai was staring at him too. He could have sworn he saw a trail of drool as well, but Tai quickly and whipped that away too. He was the one driving. Tina was up front with him. Matt came up and sat behind Tai, by T.K.

"Well, how do I look?" Matt questions and T.K. stutters.

"You looking to seduce someone?" Davis is the first to answer.

"Perhaps." He said and Davis frowned, he was the only one now, that knew he was virgin.

"Oh, Yama, this is Tina, Tina this is Yama." Tai says as he pulls out and they go speeding off.

"Tai! You're insane! If you want us to live to go to the dance slow down!" Matt says and adjusts his tail.

"The devil made me do it!" Tai called back and Matt chuckles, he was posing as a devil. Speaking of which, T.K. was an angle. He had a robe on, which he hoped he had something underneath. It was tied with a gold sash and his hair was done with gold sparkles and he had a hallo resting on his head and wings on his back. Davis was another angle, but he had tight shorts on, white, and a white vest on. He had written on his forehead, 'fallen angle', and had no wings or hallo. Tai was in ragged black clothing with a hood and had black base on to make him look darker, he had horns and fangs. Matt couldn't understand what he was until he noticed the scythe next to him. He then turned his attention to Tina. He felt pride that he looked more seductive and pretty than her. She was a half angle half devil. She had tight shorts on, one side had black the other white. She had a dove wing on one side and a bat wing on the other. Her makeup was obviously done fast and she had no glitter on, but had a hallo, half died black. Her shirt matched the shorts, they had half black and half white, but tied in the middle, showing her cleavage and bra. She obviously didn't know that she wasn't supposed to wear a bra with that. He turned his attention to why they stopped. They arrived. Already, right from the time they opened the door they could hear the music from inside. Matt couldn't wait to show everyone now, what a slut he really was. He was the first into the gym. Quite a few silenced to look at him and he enjoyed it.

Tai sighed as he continued watching his seductive devil. He had stayed at the punch, not moving, but Tai had been forced to dance a bit. Even though Tina was lesbian and he was gay it didn't make much of a difference, they still liked to dance together. They were both trying to get their crushes to notice them. He began walking up to Matt, when he noticed another guy sneak behind Matt. He didn't recognize him at all. He had tight leather pants on and chains galore, he also had no shirt but a ragged vest, his blonde hair died to almost a white. Immediately Tai didn't like him.

Matt jumped as he felt strong arms push him into a strong chest. On automatic reflexes he shot around and hit the guy in the nuts. He gasped as he saw Rick.

"Oh Rick! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, it's just that you surprised me and… hey, you should already know what happens when someone surprises me from the first time. I'm sorry, you're early." Matt apologized and Tai smirked seeing Matt kicks the guy. Rick waved it off as he stood up.

"Fuck, you kicked harder that tim' th'n from the bar." He panted lightly and Matt blushed lightly. Tai came up.

"Hey Yama, who's this?" Tai asks and Rick glares at him, sizing him up, Tai does the same. Matt chuckled lightly.

"Rick, this is Tai, the one we're going to be staying with for the night. Tai this is Rick, my boyfriend." Matt states and Tai looks to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Out of all the guys you choose a guy like this?" He asks dully and Matt blinks and then frowns.

"What's wrong with… okay, never mind, but he's just dressed as a dead biker." Matt says taking a second look at him. Rick blinks.

"I'm not dressed as anything." He states, obviously dense, Matt's face showed the repulse and shock from that statement. Tai chuckled, he knew Matt cared a lot about image when it came to new people.

"You don't know him well do you?" Tai whispered to Matt and Matt glared.

"So I've only met him once before, at least he's got a sexy body. I will have to take him to a few stores first, though." Matt sighs as he looks him over again. Rick was looking around, and then noticed Matt staring at him. He smirked and then looked Matt over. Tai almost growled, how dare he take in 'his' Yama's body.

"Well damn, ya look hot and sexy in that, Mattie. How about we dance huh?" Rick asks and Matt blushes.

"Uh, really I'm fine, I ugh." He was cut off as he was dragged up and to the dance floor. Tai folded his arms and fused as he watched Matt being touched and dirty danced by that guy, and it didn't seem that Matt liked it well. What was Matt's problem, why was he doing this to himself and to him? He glared as he watched the two grinding with each other, Matt not impressed, from the look of it. T.K. and Davis came up.

"Who is my brother dancing with?" T.K. asked and Tai growled out his name.

"Rick." He growled and sounded as if he detested the name itself.

"Uh…" Davis blinked as he stared at Tai then smiled lightly, as if he knew something the other two didn't. Matt finally came back, panting lightly and sweating. Tai found it enjoyable that he stood right next to Tai. Rick, however, frowned lightly and pulled Matt to him, leaning against the wall. Matt was very much regretting this, he looked to the hands on his hips as if hoping they would melt and burn.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tai asks and Matt's eyes filled with thankfulness. T.K. watched them go and then turned to Rick.

"You're just looking for a one night stand huh?" He growled.

"What's it to you punk?" Rick growls back.

"I'm Matt's little brother. T.K." He states and Davis smiles to him, he was so glad his lover stood up for his brother.

"Yeah? Well then know this, I hope your older brother has a nice tight ass, because I'm craving it by now." He states and T.K.'s face reddens in anger.

"What! You sick perverted creep!" He hisses out and tried to get at him, but Rick holds him back easily laughing.

Matt sighs as he leans against the wall of the bathroom, Tai did the same.

"So why did you hook up with him?" Tai asks and Matt thinks a moment.

"Well, I hate to use him, but I wanted to kiss him in front of everyone to show them I'm gay. But then again, he's only using me for sex anyway, so either way, we're mostly only using each other. Now, however, I'm beginning to rethink that." Matt frowned and Tai was glad.

"Well, let's get back." Tai smiled and they walked in.

"Where is Tina, I had thought she would have been with you all night?" Matt asks as they walk across the gym. Tai then stops, smiling brightly.

"Oh, well, there she is." He points; she was talking to a blonde haired ditzy girl that was dressed as Madonna. He nods and they continue on, Matt's jaw clenches as he sees Rick and T.K. yelling at each other, T.K. wanting to get at him. Only two things held him back, one Davis and two, hopefully, his integrity and perfect record of not fighting. Matt came up.

"What is going on?" He asks as he's pulled to Rick's side. Matt gives him a dirty glare before looking to T.K. for an answer.

"Matt, he's only using you for sex, doesn't that bother you?" T.K. almost yells, Matt sighs.

"I already knew that T.K., after all I did meet him at a bar." Matt says slightly sarcastic and T.K. growls about ready to kill both his brother and the jerk holding his waist. Suddenly a song came on and Rick lightened up.

"Come on Mattie, let's dance again." Rick says and Matt's face is filled with slight horror as he tries to smile and politely decline. Unfortunately, Rick was either really stupid or really not paying attention.

End of Chapter Two, onto chapter three: Mistakes


	3. Mistakes

Jealousy Games:

Chapter three; Mistakes

Tai was fuming by the time that Matt came back. Matt sighed, he had gotten Rick to dance with a sluttish girl. Matt then grabs Tai and begins walking out again.

"What?" Tai asks still slightly annoyed at Rick and Matt. Matt sighs as he slides down the bathroom stall this time.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I just needed someone to help me out for a moment, to get away from him." Matt says him as if it was a swearword. Tai glares lightly.

"So you're going to start using me too?" Tai asks.

"No." Matt says, not catching the hurt and anger in Tai's voice

"Than why choose me to be your distraction?" Tai asks and Matt catches it a while later.

"Well I do need to ask you when you plan on leaving to your house?" Matt asks, wanting to change the subject, he had chosen Tai because he couldn't stand being without him. Tai sighs and his anger melted, he slid down next to him.

"Soon I guess, Tina is probably getting tired, if not I'm sure Natty will drop her off once their done talking and having fun." Tai states and Matt chuckles.

"Some boyfriend you are." Matt says and Tai smirks.

"Some boyfriend yours is." Tai throws back, Matt grimaces.

"Okay, from now on, never call him my boyfriend. It's going to be over tomorrow anyway." Matt says and Tai blinks.

"Why, you aren't going to have sex with him in my house." Tai states and Matt blinks.

"Oh, no, god no." He exclaims and horror.

"Oh, okay." Tai calms lightly.

"In the morning, after I'm not dressed so… yeah, I'll tell him its not working out between us and that he should go back to that black haired guy I saw him with when I first saw him." Matt states and Tai blinks.

"How did you first meet him?" Tai asks and Matt is about to reply but then the door opened.

"There you are Mattie, and…" Rick says as if he forgot Tai's name. Tai comes up and shakes his hand.

"Tai, nice to meet you again, try to remember my name this time." Tai says sarcastic, his hold on him tightened, and he winced lightly. Tai smirks evilly, Matt just blinks between the two, neither one of them was going to give up, what was up with the two.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Rick asks, giving up and yanking his hand back. Tai reluctantly lets his hand-breaking grip go on Rick's hand and frowns.

"Yes, but she's busy right now, what about you, don't you have a couple hundred sluts you would like to dance with?" Tai states his unfaithfulness and Rick laughs.

"None of the ones around here are worth my while." He states and Tai notices Matt clenching his jaw, he could tell he was about ready to sock him one.

"Well, good, than because we were all going to just head back down to my house, I think T.K. and Davis were going to be busy tonight however." Tai states.

"So, who's all going?" Matt asks.

"Tina, probably Natty and us three, all alone in one house." Tai states and Rick smirks.

"I hope you have thick walls." He whispers to Tai and Matt almost blushes. Tai glares.

"We're all going to be sleeping in the same room pervert." He growls and Rick glares back.

"Well than I hope you're heavy sleepers." Rick states and Tai thinks a moment, it was true.

"Perhaps I'll just send you to another room then." Tai retaliates. Matt sighs.

"Guys, quick arguing, Rick, we aren't going to do anything tonight, Tai, you don't need… Well I hope you won't need to make Rick leave." Matt says but then thinks on that a moment, on second thought he did hope he would make Rick leave.

Davis smiles as he notices Tai and Rick on either side of Matt, both glaring to each other, perhaps this having a boyfriend thing would work out. He just hoped Matt wouldn't get hurt.

Tai drove the two there, even though Rick had wanted to take his motorcycle with Matt, Tai had firmly set down the law that either he can ride with his motorcycle and Matt comes with him, or they leave the motorcycle, because he didn't trust Matt on a motorcycle. It was a very uncomfortable ride, Tina and Natty was on either side of Rick, which he enjoyed and Matt was up front with Tai. Rick kept trying to touch either Tina or Natty, but both would do something 'accidentally' to cause him a pain in a sort. Like Natty 'accidentally' pouring her hot coffee onto Rick's pants and not having a towel or napkin or perhaps Tina 'accidentally' slamming her high hill into Rick's side. Matt also noticed how Tai was smirking and watching it through the mirror and driving the speed limit, which was unusual for Tai. Finally they made it home and once they got out Matt squeaked as he was pulled to Rick.

"Rick, you're going to get me wet, go wash up first." Matt says pulling away, and Rick sighed.

"Well then, Tai, where's your jack here?" He asks and Tai glares at how he said his name.

"Upstairs, it's the very first door on the right, I'm sure you can find it alone." Tai states and Rick glares but, nonetheless, goes up. Matt sat down next to Tai and Tai had his arms spread over on either side of him. One behind Tina and one behind Matt. He kept looking at Matt, imagining how easy it would be to just slip his hand down and over his slim shoulder. They were watching some horror movie on the couch by the time Rick came down. Rick noticed Tai's arm and sat down next to Matt, pulling him, by the waist, to himself. Matt chuckled nervously. Halfway through the movie Rick was beginning to get his feels in. Tai was glaring at the offending hand that would stroke his thigh once in a while, or perhaps group Matt's ass once in a while. Finally Tai got up and moved Matt over, sitting between them. Rick growled.

"Hey you fucker, what the hell is your deal, Matt's mine to touch if I wanted." Rick got up as well. Tai got up, standing in front of him, they were almost chest-to-chest, but Tai was surprisingly taller than Rick, by an inch or two. Matt sighed and got up.

"Please, you two quit fighting." Matt says trying to break them up, but it doesn't work. Matt gasps as Rick pushes him down to the couch again.

"Stay out of this bitch." Rick hisses, but that's all he gets out before he's punched in the face. Rick goes falling back, which Tai takes an opportunity to jump onto him and begin punching him. Matt stared shocked at the sudden events. Tina let out a small scream. He looked over to see Tina and Natty hugging more than just friendly. That surprised him too. Finally he decided he didn't want Tai hurt, when Rick landed a punch to his nose, causing it to bleed. Matt got between them, and luckily dodged a last punch.

"Rick, stop." Matt growls and grabs his hands. Rick growls at him lustfully and pins the same hands behind his back and begins kissing him passionately. Matt kicks him in the goin. Grabbing him by the arm he goes to the door.

"You know where the high school is, get your motorcycle and I never want to see you again, got it." Matt states and folds his arms. Rick growls.

"Fine, you aren't worth it anyway, you bitch." Rick growls and walks out. Matt sighs and comes back in to see Tai trying to stop the bleeding.

"Tai… I'm so sorry about tha-" Matt starts but is cut off.

"No, don't apologize for him." Tai interrupts. Tina is still clinging to Natty. Matt sighs and takes Tai to the kitchen; luckily he had been there for so long he knew where everything was. Taking out a few napkins he wetted a towel and dabbed Tai's nose with the dry napkins before rolling a part of one up and setting it in the nostril, then he begun cleaning Tai up. Tai just sighed and let himself be babied by Matt. He stared at Matt's blue eyes focused on where he was whipping blood off. He looked so angry, confused and hurt. Matt went to get up to throw some tissue away and to put the towel in the laundry, but Tai held him back.

"Matt, I'm sorry." He states and Matt shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He states but Tai shakes his head. He cups Matt's cheek in one hand and stared at him.

"No, I have much to be sorry for. I'm sorry for pretending I loved Tina, she actually loves Natty. I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous when all along I've been gay and… I'm sorry I love you Yama, but I can't help it." Tai whispers before taking Matt's soft lips into his own. Matt makes a small sound of shock before its swallowed by Tai. Then he immediately melts into Tai. Dropping the towel and napkins, Matt wraps his arms around Tai, deepening the kiss, and Tai wrapped his own around Matt's waist. When they separated both were smiling like madmen.

"I'm sorry too Tai, I decided to try and make you jealous by getting Rick, and was kind of hoping that he could fill the void I had felt in my heart. Oh god Tai, I love you." Matt whispers and Tai smiles.

"Well… perhaps we will sleep in two different rooms." He snickers and Matt chuckles.

"Hm, perhaps, but I don't think Natty would want to sleep in the same room as me." He jokes and Tai makes a face.

"Hey, who said anything about that, and yes, as a matter of fact, I do have quite the thick walls." Tai winks and Matt blushes.

"Tai, you pervert!" He chuckles madly as he playfully slaps Tai on the face. Tai laughs with him. Meanwhile in the other room, Natty and Tina were far ahead of them. Tina right on Natty, kissing passionately while Natty was busy unlacing the shirt concealing Tina's plumb and soft breasts.

Well, I hoped you liked that story, I think I kind of started rushing it at the end. Oh well, feel free to review, comments and flames are welcome. Smile 


End file.
